Coco Crossroads
in in | released = | difficulty = Somewhat Hard }} Story Before episode: Coco the little rainbow is crying because the arrows on the direction signpost are continuously spinning and does not know where to go. After episode: Tiffi goes away and brings a whistle. She blows it and a bigger Coco-looking rainbow, who is probably his father, arrives and causes the signpost directional arrows to stop spinning. Coco throws the umbrella to the bigger Coco-looking rainbow which responds by twitching his eyebrows. Coco gets happy and makes a pose. New things *UFO appears in Sugar Chests for the first time in level 889 (specifically, five-layered chests). *Wrapped candies appear in three-layered sugar chests for the first time in level 889. Levels Coco Crossroads is a somewhat hard episode, as there are two hard levels: and , three very hard levels: , and , and one extremely hard level: . Overall, this is harder than the previous episode, Truffle Terrace. Gallery Story= Ep60Intro.png|Before story Ep60Outro.png|After story Coco Crossroads-bg before Animating.gif|Before story (animation) Coco Crossroads-bg after Animating.gif|After story (animation) |-| Levels= Level 876 Reality.png|Level 876 - |link=Level 876 Level 877 V2 HTML5.png|Level 877 - |link=Level 877 Level 878 V3 HTML5.png|Level 878 - |link=Level 878 Level 879 V3 HTML5.png|Level 879 - |link=Level 879 Level 880 Reality 2nd Version.png|Level 880 - |link=Level 880 Level 881 V3 HTML5.png|Level 881 - |link=Level 881 Level 882 V3 HTML5.png|Level 882 - |link=Level 882 Level 883 Reality before.png|Level 883 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 883 Level 883 Reality after.png|Level 883 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 883 Level 884 Reality.png|Level 884 - |link=Level 884 Level 885 Reality.png|Level 885 - |link=Level 885 Level 886 Reality.png|Level 886 - |link=Level 886 Level 887 V2 HTML5.png|Level 887 - |link=Level 887 Level 888 Reality V2.png|Level 888 - |link=Level 888 Level 889 V2 HTML5.png|Level 889 - |link=Level 889 Level 890 Reality.png|Level 890 - |link=Level 890 |-| Champion title= Sweet Sibling.png|Champion title|link=Sweet Sibling |-| Icon= Cococrossroads.png|Episode icon Trivia *The pathway shape is almost identical to the inverted form of Marshmallow Mountains's pathway. *This is the seventeenth episode in a row in which there are no conversations in the story. *This episode was supposed to be named as Coco Crossways, but on the day it is released, it was changed to its current episode name, Coco Crossroads. *Prior to the blocker's removal, this episode broke the trend of having no toffee tornadoes. Toffee tornadoes returned in level 881, after its appearance drought of 416 levels. Coincidentally, level 416, unlike the rest of the levels in Soda Swamp, does not have toffee tornadoes. *This episode continues the trend of taking place during the day. *This is the first episode since Crunchy Courtyard to have an ingredients finale. *Candy frogs are absent in this episode. *While the background of web version shows only Tiffi and Coco, the background of mobile version also shows the bigger Coco-looking rainbow. **However, the signpost arrows seem to be pointing in the wrong directions. *On mobile, this episode was released on April Fools Day. Category:World finales (Flash) Category:Episodes released in 2015 Category:Medium episodes Category:Sky-themed episodes Category:Pathway-themed episodes Category:World finales (HTML5) Category:Rainbow-themed episodes